


A Prince or a Princess

by Ceszpril



Series: The Royal Baby [2]
Category: Choices: The Royal Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: As the Palace had announce her pregnancy to the public and the media had been like a hungry wolves that feeds on every pieces of news about her pregnancy, Riley was driven over the edge.





	A Prince or a Princess

_"Queen Riley and King Liam Rys expecting their first child"_

_"Newly Crowned Queen Pregnant: News and update regarding the Queen's pregnancy"_

_"Queen Riley's Pregnant Style"_

_"A Prince or a Princess?"_

The last headline was the one that lasted in Riley's mind. A Prince or a Princess? At first it hadn't been an issue to Riley what gender of their baby is but as the Palace had announce her pregnancy to the public and the media had been like a hungry wolves that feeds on every pieces of news about her pregnancy, Riley was driven over the edge.

She overheard it with some of the palace maids one time

 _"Imagine if it was a girl, we will have a beautiful princess running around the palace"_ a young palace maid beams

 _"Hush.. it will be a prince. All the past Queens only give birth to a son"_ said an older maid

 

Then he heard Bertrand a week ago saying

_"Even though our King is still young, having a young heir beside him isn't bad as it will secure the hold of the Royal Family to the crown"_

 

Then she heard Kiara and Penelope talking about it too

 _"I hope it's a girl so I can make her pretty dresses. I just started learning one, I hope Riley will like it though"_ said Penelope excitedly

 _"Well I hope it's a boy because it is expected of her. King Liam's brother Prince Leo already have a son, imagine if that son expresses his claims to the throne? That will be disaster"_ said Kiara as a matter of factly

Then she had read some of the articles from the internet showing baby pictures of Liam and his brother Leo and the public already guessing what their child would look like.

Riley was growing anxious everyday about this expectations from everyone from the court and it didn't help that almost everyone is expecting her to give birth to a son

_What if it was a princess?_

_What will Liam think?_

_Would he want a prince as well?_

_God I know how Liam adores his nephew Timothy_

* * *

_"Love are you alright?"_ She heard Liam ask as he withraw his hands from her growing belly to cup her face gently.

Being 12 weeks pregnant Riley's stomach had become sligthly rounded and Liam had taking a new favorite past time in caressing and whispering sweet words into it.

 _"Im alright love just a little tired"_ she lied. In truth she didn't know how to ask Liam's opinion to her problem.

Liam's hand went back to her stomach and draw slow soothing circles in it which helps Riley relax a little.

  
_"Liam?"_ Riley ask tentatively

 _"Yes..My Love?"_ answered Liam who still drawing circles and kissing her stomach

She lifted Liam's face to direct it towards her, so he was facing her " _Would like to have a prince as our child?"_

 _"Of course love"_ Liam answered immediately

 _"How how about a princess?"_ Riley asked almost a whisper

Liam smiles at her seemingly understanding what was going on Riley's mind " _I would love that too Love"_

 _"But wouldn't be a problem if..if..if it was a girl?..I mean I heard the past Queens only gave birth to sons..and..and what about the matter of heirs? I mean who would be next in line to you? Will they threatened you or pressure you in having an heir? What if they asked you to have a concubine so that you have a sure heir to the crown..what if."_   by this time Riley was already rambling nonsense but Liam just smile at her and kissed her in the lips.

 _"My Love listen to me.. it doesn't matter if it is a prince or a princess, A King's child is a King's child"_  
  
_"But..I heard Bertrand..he said it will you strengthen your claim to the crown if you have an heir by your side.."_

_"And who ever said that the heir had to be a son?"_

_"But.."_ Riley protested but Liam kiss her again stopping her

 _"Riley were in modern age now..why do you think I'm working this hard to change the court? So that when our child come into this world they wouldn't have to worry about thing's like that"_ Liam explained as his thumbs caress her cheeks

 _"Honestly Love it doesn't matter to me, This is our child, I will love him or HER no matter what.."_ Liam added emphasizing every word to Riley

Riley couldn't help but swell with love towards the man she married and the father of her child.

 _"Oh Liam..I love you.."_ she said as she kissed him fiercely pouring every fiber of her being to the kiss

They were kissing for what felt like hours before they pulled out to breath

 _"Thank you Love I really needed it.."_ Riley said as she placed a chaste kiss to Liam's lips.

_"Anytime but may I ask what brought that on?"_

_"Its just stress I guess, plus my pregnant hormones probably"_ Riley said sheepishly 

 _"Probably"_ Liam chuckles " _and hey if you really wanted a son we can always make another"_ Liam added with a seductive voice as he wiggle his eyebrow to Riley

 Riley cant help but laugh at her promiscuous husband. 

 _"Well then my King maybe we should start now"_ Riley said as she pull Liam to a seering kiss before flipping their position so she was straddling him and proceeded to make love to him


End file.
